


폭식의 악마와 저녁식사

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 가브리엘은 가출한 미카엘을 찾기 위해 베엘제붑에게 도움을 요청합니다.





	폭식의 악마와 저녁식사

“겁쟁이께서 잘도 여기까지 행차하셨군, 그으래애.”

천사라는 족속들은 결코 먼저 연락을 하는 법이 없었다. 필요에 따라 불쑥 나타나 통보를 하는 게 천사들의 방식이었다. 베엘제붑은 이런 천사들의 방식을 매우 싫어했다. 악마 입장에서 무례하다는 말을 하는 게 우습긴 하지만, 베엘제붑은 천사들의 방문 방식이 몹시 무례하다고 생각했다. 악마들은 한 번 지상에 올라갈 때도 정확한 목적이 없는 이상 포탈이 열리지도 않는데 천사들은 그러한 제약 없이 자기들 멋대로 포탈을 열 수 있었다. 하지만 이건 어디까지나 지구로 향하는 포탈의 이야기였기에 오늘 직접 무저갱에 찾아온 천사들의 방문은 매우 이례적이라고 할 수 있겠다. 왜냐하면 전능자가 잠근 무저갱의 문을 ‘열쇠’로 직접 열고 내려왔기 때문이다. 최초의 전쟁이 있은 이후로 무저갱의 문이 열린 건 처음이었다. 그 문은 아마겟돈의 그 날 열리기로 되어 있었다. 물론 아마겟돈은 형언 할 수 없는 계획으로 인해 무산 되었고 악마들은 더 이상 저 문이 열릴 일은 없다고 낙담했다. 그런데 그 문이 열린 것이다.

악마들은 무저갱의 문 앞으로 몰려들었다. 베엘제붑도 마찬가지였다. 무저갱의 문이란 천국과 지옥의 본사 정문과는 완전히 다른 개념의 문이었다. 천국과 지옥은 엘리베이터로 연결되어 있었고 서로 방문 의사가 명확하다면 언제고 이용 가능했다(그렇다고 해서 악마가 천국에 올라가는 일은 지금껏 단 한 번 밖에 없었다. 그에 비해 천사의 방문은 수없이 많았다). 본사의 정문을 서로 공유하는 것도 그 때문이었다. 선과 악은 어쨌거나 서로를 필요로 했다. 선이 제대로 행해지기 위해서는 악이 제 본분을 다해야 했으며, 악이 선한 영혼을 유혹하기 위해서는 선 또한 제 할 일을 잘 해야 했다. 이러한 이유로 천국과 지옥은 종종 서로에게 전문가나 기술자를 보내는 식으로 본사 정문과 엘리베이터를 이용했다.

자, 여기서 문제. 그렇다면 무저갱의 문이 하는 역할은 무엇인가? 외부로 갈 수 있는 통로가 많은 데 무저갱의 문이 존재할 필요가 있는가? 답은 간단하다. 무저갱의 문이란 ‘전능자의 제약’ 그 자체를 의미했다. 수많은 통로가 존재하나 무저갱의 문이 열리지 않는 이상 악마는 전능자에게 도전할 수 없다. 즉, 무저갱의 문이 열리지 않는 이상 악마와 천사는 서로를 죽일 수가 없다는 소리다. 물론 악마가 악마를, 천사가 천사를 죽이는 일은 가능하다. 그러나 그 반대는 절대적으로 불가능하다. 그러니 무저갱의 문이 열렸을 때 지옥의 악마들이 무슨 생각을 했을지 상상해보라. 전능자가 갑자기 마음을 바꿔 서로를 죽이는 걸 보기로 한 건지, 혹은 재미로 천국과 지옥의 사무실을 바꾸기로 한 건지, 그 똑똑한 머리들로 전능자의 생각을 좇기 위해 얼마나 노력했을지 말이다. 베엘제붑은 어쩌면 전능자가 자신들을 용서했을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 때문에 베엘제붑은 몹시 화가 났다. 전능자가 뭐라고 자기들에게 그런 관용을 베푼단 말인가. 만약 전능자가 정말 그런 이유로 무저갱의 문을 열었다면, 제기랄, 전능자는 정말이지 고약한 노친네임이 분명하다. 그러나 무저갱의 문이 열린 건 전능자의 의도와는 전혀 상관없는 일이었다. 아주 잠깐 열려있던 무저갱의 문은 두 대천사의 강림과 동시에 닫혔다. 무저갱의 문을 열고 지옥에 발을 들인 두 명의 대천사, 가브리엘과 우리엘은 천만의 악마들을 내려다보며 베엘제붑에게 면담을 요청했다.

“그냥 엘리베이터를 타고 오지이 왜 이렇게 요란을 떤 거야아.” 의자 등받이에 몸을 뉘이며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“오늘 네 놈들의 방문 바앙식은- 모옵시- 자알모옷- 되어어-었다아. 바안드시이- 채액이임으을- 져어-야 하알-거어-야아.”

다곤은 베엘제붑의 늘어지는 목소리를 들으며 우리엘과 가브리엘에게 한 걸음 더 가까이 다가갔다. 베엘제붑의 분노가 언제 폭발해 두 대천사를 공격할지 모를 일이었기에 자신이 어떻게든 중재를 해야 한다고 생각한 것이다. 천사와 악마는 서로를 죽일 수 없다. 하지만 무저갱의 문이 한 번 열렸으니 어쩌면 지금은 가능할 지도 모른다. 다곤은 베엘제붑이 대천사를 죽이는 것에는 불만이 없었지만 그로 인해 전능자가 베엘제붑을 처벌하는 건 견딜 수가 없었다.

다곤의 걱정과 달리 가브리엘과 우리엘은 아무런 위험도 감지 못 했는지 평소처럼 재수 없는 얼굴로 베엘제붑을 내려다 볼 뿐이었다. 적어도 가브리엘은 그랬다. 가브리엘의 뒤에서 우리엘은 주먹을 쥔 채 어금니를 으드득 갈고 있었다. 우리엘의 얼굴 한 가운데를 가로지르는 황금빛 흉터가 핏줄처럼 솟아오르며 용암이 끓는 소리를 냈다. 당장에라도 몇 천 년 전 자신의 개인적인 패배에 대해 설욕이라도 하겠다는 듯 말이다. 가브리엘은 그런 우리엘의 적의를 제재하며 베엘제붑에게 미소를 지었다.

“나쁜 의도는 없었어. 그저 이렇게 오지 않으면 우리의 진심을 자네가 이해해주지 않으리라 생각했을 뿐이네.”

“도오오대애애체에에에 어어떻게에 해애야아아 이이게에 지이인시이이임이이 되에에느은 거어지이?”

“무저갱의 문을 연 이상 자네는 우리들을 이 자리에서 소멸시킬 수 있어. 우리는 자네 악마들에게 우리를 죽일 수도 있다는 엄청난 기회를 제공해가며 온 거네.”

“그건 대천사장님 생각이구요. 나는 소멸 당하지 않습니다.”

가브리엘은 우리엘을 향해 검지를 들어보였다. 가브리엘이 제법 상사다운 행동을 한다는 것에 베엘제붑은 신뢰감과 흥미를 느꼈다. 무저갱의 문을 여는 바보 같은 짓보다는 이 쪽이 베엘제붑을 설득하기에 더 좋은 방법이라는 걸 천사놈들이 알았다면 더 좋았을 텐데.

“그래서-” 베엘제붑의 목소리에서 윙윙 거리는 잡음이 서서히 사라졌다. “네 놈들이 진심으로 여기에 온 이유가 뭐지?”

“그게... 부탁할 게 있네.”

“부탁?”

“그래, 부탁!” 가브리엘은 이 모든 상황이 치욕스럽다는 듯 두 눈을 질끈 감았다.

“얼마나 대단한 부탁이기에 저 우리엘에게 문까지 열게 하고 온 걸까?” 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 베엘제붑이 말했다. 베엘제붑의 입꼬리가 얼마나 높이 올라갔는지 그의 얼굴에 솟은 수포들이 터져 진물이 흐를 지경이었다.

“네 놈 말대로 소멸을 각오하면서까지 온 이유가 뭘지 몹시 궁금한 걸. 물론 그 전에 먼저 연락을 했으면 좀 더 쉽게 풀렸을 테지만- 먼저 알리지 못 할 만큼 급박한 사항인가 보지.”

“역시 지혜로운 베엘제붑답군.” 답지 않게 구걸조로 말하는 가브리엘의 모습은 악마 입장에서도 조금 불쌍해보였다. 하지만 베엘제붑의 손가락 사이로 타고 흐르는 진물을 보며 역겨운 표정을 짓고 있는 가브리엘의 얼굴을 보자 다곤의 동정심은 금세 사라졌다.

“그만 뜸 들이고 어서 말해보게, 가브리엘.” 베엘제붑이 말했다. “조건은 듣고 나서 정하지.”

“조건이라니?” 앞으로 튀어나가려는 우리엘의 손을 잡으며 가브리엘이 말했다.

“부탁을 한다며. 그걸 들어주는 조건이 없는 이상 악마가 도와줄리 없잖아.”

“무저갱의 문까지 열고 내려왔잖은가. 우리는 존재의 소멸을 걸고-”

“그건 너희 천사놈들 생각이고. 우리는 네 놈들이 소멸을 담보로 내려오건 말건 조금도 신경 쓰지 않아.”

“하지만... 하지만...”

“네 놈 말이야-” 우물쭈물 하는 가브리엘을 보며 베엘제붑은 입가로 흐르기 시작한 진물을 혀끝으로 핥았다. “혹시 무저갱의 문을 연 걸- 자기희생이라고 생각하고 그런 거야?”

베엘제붑의 말이 맞았는지 가브리엘이 호들갑을 떨며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 천사가 자기희생까지 생각할 정도의 일이란 뭘까, 또 그걸 지옥의 악마에게 부탁해야만 하는 이유가 뭘까, 이 모든 생각들이 베엘제붑을 즐겁게 했다. 언제나 권태에 빠져있던 베엘제붑의 눈에 생기가 도는 걸 보며 다곤 역시 입꼬리를 올렸다. 두 악마의 미소라 부를 수 없는 웃음을 보며 가브리엘은 심호흡을 했다. 더 주저하다가는 우리엘이 무슨 짓을 저지를지 모른다. 사실 가브리엘은 우리엘을 데리고 지옥에 오는 것을 주저했다. 우리엘이 무저갱의 문을 여는 열쇠를 갖고 있다고 해도 데리고 올 필요는 없었다. 문을 여는 것만으로도 충분했다. 하지만 자기희생을 각오하는 와중에 가브리엘은 우리엘을 데려간다면 악마들이 쉽사리 덤비지 못 할 거라는 모순적인 생각을 동시에 한 것이다. 이것을 자기희생이라 부를 수 있는지 묻는다면- 뭐, 맞지 않겠는가. 어쨌거나 가브리엘은 천사니까. 그가 하는 일은 모두 옳은 것일테고, 그가 자기희생이라 생각한다면 자기희생이겠지.

“지옥견을 빌려주게.” 가브리엘이 말했다.

“지옥견을? 무슨 일로?” 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“그게- 찾을 천사가 있어서.”

“그냥 소환하면 되잖아. 아니면 가브리엘, 네 놈이 찾아가거나. 네 놈 눈이면 충분히 찾을 수 있을 텐데.”

“아무래도 그게 안 되어서 온 것 같은데요, 베엘제붑 경.” 뾰족한 이를 드러낸 채 키득 거리며 다곤이 말했다. “자기들 권능으로도 못 찾을 정도면 그냥 일반 천사는 아닐 테고. 엄청 높은 천사놈이 제대로 숨어버린 것 같습니다만.”

“오호- 훌륭하군, 다곤. 대단한 추론이야.”

다곤은 베엘제붑이 자신의 머리를 한 번 쓰다듬어 주길 바랐지만, 천사놈들 앞에서 그런 모습을 보여 지옥 군주의 권위를 떨어트리고 싶지는 않았기에 애써 욕망을 억누르며 허리를 바로 폈다.

“도대체 누가 도망친 걸까?” 얼굴 한가운데 있는 수포가 터지면서 베엘제붑의 인중을 따라 진물이 흘러내렸다. “타락을 의심하지도 않는 것 같고 (“그랬다면 우리가 먼저 알았겠죠!” 다곤이 말했다) 가브리엘 네 놈도 못 찾고, 우리엘도- 아, 하긴 우리엘은 전적이 한 번 있지. 예전에 크롤리 놈을 에덴까지 그냥 들여보내줬다며?”

“언제까지 이런 잡소리를 들어야 합니까, 가브리엘.” 우리엘의 황금빛 상처 사이로 광휘가 흘러나왔다. “어서 말하십시오. 아니면 내가 말할까요?”

“아니, 이건 우리엘 자네가 책임질 문제가 아니야. 내가 말하지.” 가브리엘은 안 그래도 쭈뼛 선 머리카락을 더 헝클어트리며 베엘제붑에게 한 걸음 다가섰다. “미카엘이 사라졌네.”

“가출이라는 표현이 더 맞습니다, 가브리엘.” 가브리엘의 말을 정정하며 우리엘이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. “아마겟돈이 무산 된 뒤로 통폐합 된 모든 부서가 미카엘 소관으로 넘어오면서 과도하게 업무를 처리하다가 화가 나서 나간 게 분명합니다.”

“우리엘, 그걸 굳이 우리의 적에게 상세하게 설명하는 저의가 뭔가? 그리고 그건 자네의 개인적인 견해에 불-”

“미카엘이 담당하고 있는 부서가 45만 8271개, 휘하의 부하천사는 937만 2839명입니다. 아마겟돈 무산 이후로 21만 3892명의 천사들이 후속처리팀으로 더 들어왔지만 최종 결정자인 대천사장이 승인을 해주지 않아 미카엘은 계속해서 혼자 일을 처리해야 했습니다.”

“정말이지 천국은 6000년 전이나 지금이나 개판이군, 그래.” 아무리 베엘제붑이라도 이번만큼은 웃을 수가 없었다. “어떻게 해야 인사개편이 그런 식으로 되지? 대천사장은 가브리엘 네 놈 아니었나?”

“그러게나 말입니다, 베엘제붑 경. 옷만 번드르하게 입고서 아무 일도 안 하는 놈팽이였다니, 충격적이진 않군요.” 질린 얼굴로 가브리엘을 재빠르게 훑어보며 다곤이 말했다.

갑작스러운 대천사와 악마의 단합에 가브리엘은 고개를 들지 못 하고 애꿎은 캐시미어 목도리만 쥐어뜯었다.

“그래도 지옥견까지 빌려야 할 일인지는 모르겠군.” 베엘제붑이 말했다. “지구 감시 기록도 있지 않나(지구 감시 기록을 볼 수 있는 건 천국만의 특권이었다. 이런 특권이 지옥에도 있었다면, 적그리스도를 헷갈려 하는 실수도 저지르지 않았을 것이다). 아무리 천사가 자기 기척을 지우고, 그래, 악마처럼 인간의 몸을 빌렸다 해도 감시 기록을 보면 쉽게 찾을 텐데.”

“그게-” 한 마디 하려는 우리엘의 입을 막으며 가브리엘이 말했다. “지금은 지구 감시 기록을 확인하기 어려워서 그러네.”

“도대체 왜?”

“감시 부서 쪽 천사들이 아무리 대천사장이어도 6000년만에 처음으로 얼굴 들이밀면서 덜컥 자료를 내놓으라고 하는 건 납득할 수 없다고 하더군요.” 가브리엘의 손을 뿌리치며 우리엘이 말했다. “물론 이건 내 개인적인 견해고, 감시 부서의 수장이 미카엘이니 그쪽 위계체제에서는 아무리 대천사장의 명이라도 따를 필요가 없는 거죠.”

“자세한 설명 고맙네, 우리엘.” 억지 미소를 지으며 가브리엘이 말했다. “자네를 데려오길 정말 잘 했군.”

“천만에요, 가브리엘. 도움이 되었다니 기쁩니다.”

“그러니까 결론은-” 다시 의자 등받이에 몸을 뉘이며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “미카엘이 사라져서 이제 미카엘이 ‘대신’ 하던 일을 대천사장인 가브리엘 네 놈이 다 하게 생겼으니 지옥견을 빌려서 눈에 보이지는 않지만 분명 지구상에 남겼을 냄새의 흔적을 쫓아 미카엘을 찾아내고 강제로 천국에 끌고 가서 과도한 업무를 다시 ‘대신’ 시키겠다는 건가?”

“정말 악마보다 더 잔인한 놈입니다, 베엘제붑 경.”

“나도 동의한다, 다곤. 이렇게 잔인한 짓에 악마인 우리가 동참하지 않는다면 그것도 굉장히 체면 팔리는 일이지만, 동시에 가브리엘 놈에게는 좋은 일을 하는 것이니 고민이 되는군.”

“원하는 건 뭐든 해주겠네, 베엘제붑.” 이제는 완전히 자신을 외면하는 우리엘에게 고개를 돌리며 가브리엘이 말했다. “천국은 미카엘의 부재라는 엄청난 정보를 줘가며 지옥에 협조 요청을 하고 있는 거야.”

“선심 쓰듯 말하는 꼴이 몹시 재수 없군.”

“저도 같은 생각입니다, 베엘제붑 경.”

가브리엘은 아랫입술을 잘근거리더니 모든 걸 체념한 듯, 베엘제붑에게 고개를 숙이며 이렇게 말했다.

“부탁합니다, 베엘제붑 경.”

베엘제붑은 그제야 흡족한, 흡사 포만감을 느낀 얼굴을 하며 다리를 벌려 자세를 바로 잡았다.

“조건은 미카엘을 찾은 뒤 말하지. 우리도 지옥견을 쓰려면 집 나간 불효자식을 설득해야 해서 말이야.”

“정말 고맙네, 베엘제붑. 정말-”

“내가 무슨 조건을 말할지 기대하라고.”

베엘제붑의 마지막 말에 가브리엘의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 미소가 산산조각 났다. 그 모습이 제법 볼만해서 베엘제붑은 지옥에 카메라라는 인간의 물건이 있다면 꼭 찍어서 매일 매일 보고싶다고 생각했다. 우리엘은 절망한 가브리엘의 멱살을 쥐고는 천국으로 돌아갔다. 무저갱의 문이 다시 한 번 열리고 열쇠가 돌아가는 소리와 함께 다시금 영원히 잠겼다. 두 대천사들이 천국으로 돌아갔으니 이제 지옥의 대공, 파리대왕이 지구로 올라갈 차례였다.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

미카엘을 찾기 위한 여정은 너무나도 쉽게 풀렸다. 베엘제붑이 지난번의 만남을 만회하기 위해 공을 들여 치장을 하고 (“파리모자를 좋아할 거라고 한 새끼 빨리 나와.” 베엘제붑이 말했다) 테드필드에 도착했을 때, 전직 적그리스도인 아담 영은 그놈들과 함께 이웃집에서 나오는 중이었다. 물론 지옥견도 함께였다. 그곳에 베엘제붑이 예상치 못 한 존재라고는 바로 천국에서 그토록 찾고 있는 미카엘뿐이었다.

“오늘 애플파이는 내가 태어나서 먹은 것 중 최고였어요.” 현관문을 나서며 아담이 말했다.

“애플파이에 아이스크림을 올릴 생각을 하다니, 마이클은 천재가 분명해요.” 페퍼가 말했다.

“내일은 또 뭘 만들 거예요?” 웬즐리데일이 말했다.

“글쎄. 아직 음식에 대해서는 많이 알지 못 해서.” 미카엘이 말했다. “너희는 뭘 먹고 싶니? 말하면 내일 준비해두마.”

“스티키 토피 푸딩이 먹고 싶어요.” 브라이언이 말했다.

“그건 너무 달잖아. 디저트면 몰라도 식사로는 별로라고.” 브라이언의 옆구리를 찌르며 웬즐리데일이 말했다.

“그럼 스티키 토피 푸딩을 디저트로 먹고 메인은 다른 걸 먹으면 되잖아.”

“마이클은 우리의 집요정이 아니야, 브라이언.” 팔짱을 끼며 페퍼가 말했다.

“그냥 피자 시켜 먹으면 안 돼?” 개를 품에 안으며 아담이 말했다. “테드필드에서 시켜 먹을 수 있는 배달 음식이라곤 피자뿐인데 부모님은 피자를 못 먹게 하잖아. 내일은 그냥 시켜 먹자. 마이클도 편하고.”

“배달? 그건 어떻게 하는 거니?” 아담에게 몸을 숙이며 미카엘이 말했다.

“그건- 나중에 설명해줄게요. 아직 마이클이 이해하기에는 좀 어려운 개념이에요.”

그 뒤 아담은 그놈들과 서로 모아놓은 용돈을 합쳐 자신들이 시킬 수 있는 최상의 토핑 조합에 대해 토론을 했다. 그동안 미카엘은 맨발로 현관문 앞에 서서 여름 치고는 서늘한 밤공기를 맞아야만 했다. 베엘제붑 역시 마찬가지였다. 도대체 이게 어떻게 된 상황인지 이해하기 위해 가로등 뒤에 숨어 밤공기를 맞으며 그놈들의 대화를 엿들어야 했다.

베엘제붑의 정체를 먼저 눈치 챈 건 다름 아닌 개였다. 개는 익숙한 냄새에 아담의 품에서 뛰어내려 가로등 뒤에 숨어있는 베엘제붑에게 달려갔다. 그놈들은 일제히 베엘제붑을 향해 손가락질을 하며 ‘어!’라고 크게 외쳤다.

“왜 또 온 거예요? 아마겟돈 같은 건 안 한다니까요.” 다시 개를 품에 안으며 아담이 말했다.

“그것 때문에 온 거 아니다아.” 윙윙 거리는 소리를 내며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“정말요?” 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 아담이 말했다. 이젠 아담도 안다. 악마의 말은 믿을 수 없다는 걸 말이다.

“그으래애. 내가 온 이유는-” 현관문 앞에 서서 자신에게 미소 짓는 미카엘을 보며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “저 녀석을 보기 위해서야.”

아담은 곧장 미카엘에게 고개를 돌렸다. 악마의 말은 도통 믿을 수가 없다. 아담이 악마보다 천사를 더 선호하는 것은 아니지만 적어도 지금 아담에게 미카엘은 천사가 아니라 그저 옆집에 사는 친절한 이웃이자 인간을 이해하기 위해 매일 공부를 하는 조금 이상한 존재였다.

“걱정 마렴, 아담.” 현관문에 기대며 미카엘이 말했다. “그저 옛친구와 밥이나 한끼 하러 온 거니까. 그보다 너희 모두 어서 집으로 돌아가렴. 더 늦었다간 내가 너희 부모님께 혼나겠구나.”

아담은 집으로 돌아가는 내내 베엘제붑과 미카엘에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

“정말 밥만 먹고 가는 거예요!” 아담이 소리쳤다. 할 수만 있다면 아담은 정말로 둘이 밥을 먹는지 확인하고 싶었지만 이내 신발에 흙을 잔뜩 묻히고 돌아왔다는 이유로 영 부인에게 꾸지람을 들으며 급하게 집 안으로 피신해야 했다. 대신 속으로 계속해서 생각했다. ‘밥만 먹고 가는 거야!’ 라고.

“아주 천하태평이군.” 완전히 둘만 남게 되었을 때, 미카엘을 위아래로 훑으며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“위는 아주 뒤집어졌는데 말이지이.”

지금 이 모습은 베엘제붑이 전혀 예상하지 못 한 일이었다. 적그리스도의 옆집에 미카엘이 숨어 있었다는 것도 충격적이었지만 가장 충격적인 건 미카엘의 모습이었다. 언제나 몸을 꽁꽁 싸매고 있던 정장 대신 편해 보이는 셔츠에 청바지를 입고 심지어 ‘맨발’을 드러내고 있는 미카엘의 모습은 베엘제붑의 상상력으로도 떠올릴 수 없는 것이었다. 게다가 늘 틀어 올리고 있던 그 괴상한 머리를 단정하게 하나로 묶고 있다니! 한마디로 미카엘은 매우 편해보였다. 젠장, 편해보이다니! 그건 미카엘이라는 존재와 정반대에 있는 개념이었다. 미카엘은 언제나 경직되어 있었고, 긴장을 놓지 않는 천국의 전사였다. 그런 미카엘이 이런 꼴을 하고 열한 살 밖에 안 된 어린 애들의 보모노릇이나 하고 있었을 줄이야! 차라리 우리엘의 말대로 어디론가 도망쳐서 방탕하게 휴가를 즐기고 있었다면 이렇게 당황스럽지는 않았을 것이다.

베엘제붑을 충격에 몰아넣은 건 비단 미카엘의 비정상적일 정도로 편한 모습뿐만이 아니었다. 베엘제붑은 어느새 미카엘의 부엌 식탁에 앉아 식사를 하고 있었다. 아담의 외침대로 말이다. 심지어 식사의 내용물은 미카엘이 직접 요리한 것들이었고, 베엘제붑은 이 음식들이 천사의 축성을 받은 것은 아닌가 의심하며 (‘그래, 혀랑 식도 정도는 희생할 수 있지.’ 베엘제붑은 생각했다) 음식을 입에 밀어 넣었다. 다행히 천사가 직접 요리한 음식은 베엘제붑에게 아무런 해도 끼치지 않았다. 그리고 베엘제붑 또한 천사가 직접 요리한 음식에 아무런 해도 끼치지 않았다. 무슨 소리인가 하면, 베엘제붑이 먹는 모든 것들은 부패하기 마련이었다. 하지만 지금 베엘제붑의 입 안을 가득 채운 음식들은 온전했다. 온전할 뿐 아니라 맛있기까지 했다.

“맛있잖아.” 식탁 한 가운데 놓인 거위 통구이를 순식간에 해치운 뒤 베엘제붑이 말했다.

천사의 음식에 포만감을 느끼다니 정말 이상한 일이었다. 음식이 부패할까 서둘러 먹을 필요도 없었다. 느긋한 식사라는 건 베엘제붑이 한 번도 경험해본 적 없는 일이었고, 때문에 베엘제붑은 맛을 음미할 수 있는 이 순간에도 서둘러 제 앞에 놓인 양의 앞다리를 뜯어 입에 집어넣기 바빴다.

“다행이네. 이건 오늘 처음 해봤거든.” 미카엘은 그렇게 말하더니 포도 한 송이를 삼켰다.

그렇다. 미카엘은 포도 한 송이를 통째로 삼켰다! 베엘제붑 역시 뭔가를 한 입에 통째로 삼키는 걸 제법 좋아했지만, 미카엘의 표정은 기분 좋은 것과는 멀어보였다. 미카엘은 양손으로 제 입을 틀어막은 채 억지로 포도를 삼키고 있었다. 베엘제붑은 미카엘이 짓는 표정을 잘 알고 있었다. 숨이 막히고 역겨워서 토할 것 같은 표정, 베엘제붑이 폭식의 죄를 지은 영혼들을 고문하며 자주 보던 바로 그 표정이었다. 베엘제붑은 도대체 미카엘이 왜 스스로를 고문하면서 뭔가를 먹는지 도통 이해가 가지 않았다.

‘이상하게 인간 흉내를 내고 있잖아. 먹는다는 개념 자체가 없어서 그런가? 말을 해줘야 할 것 같은데.’ 하지만 미카엘이 간신히 포도 한 송이를 삼키고 새빨개진 얼굴로 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었을 때, 베엘제붑은 등에 소름이 돋는 걸 느끼며 입을 다물기로 했다. 대신 도대체 왜 억지로 먹는 지 물어보는 걸로 자신이 하려던 말을 대신했다.

“식사는 인간들 사이에서 가장 기초적인 사교행위니까.” 미카엘은 아직 통증이 가시지 않은 얼굴로 다시 한 번 포도송이를 집으며 말했다.

“아직 고기는 거부감이 느껴져서 과일만 먹고 있는데 쉽지가 않은 것 같아. 인간들은 어떻게 이런 걸 먹을 수 있을까?”

“너 인간들이 먹는 모습을 제대로 보긴 한 거냐?”

“물론이지. 이렇게 음식을 입에 넣고 삼키고 다 삼키면 대화를 하지. 지금 네가 하는 것처럼.”

“아니, 나는 일반적으로 인간들이 먹는 것과는 정반대인데-”

미카엘이 다시 한 번 포도를 통째로 입에 넣으려 하자 베엘제붑은 저도 모르게 손을 뻗어 미카엘의 입을 막았다.

“그래, 인간을 이해하고 싶어서 왔다고?” 미카엘의 입술을 엄지로 쓸며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“정말 너와 하나도 안 어울리는 짓거리를 하는군. 그냥 농땡이나 피우지 기껏 천국을 나와 한다는 게 이런 짓거리라니.”

“하지만 전능자께서 다른 아마겟돈을 준비할 수도 있고, 그 형태가 어떻게 될지는 모르지만 이번과 유사한 형태로 진행된다면 같은 실수를 하지 않기 위해 인간을 이해 할 필요가-”

미카엘의 입술을 쓸던 베엘제붑의 엄지가 미카엘의 아랫입술을 살짝 잡아당겼다. 미카엘은 그대로 입을 벌린 채 베엘제붑을 바라보았다.

“그래, 알아. 아까 다 얘기 했잖아.” 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 벌어진 입술 사이로 검지를 집어넣었다. 갑작스러운 이물감에 미카엘은 구역질을 하며 몸을 앞으로 숙였다.

“그러려면 제대로 먹는 법부터 알아야지. 먹는 건 인간에게 가장 기초적인 거니까. 그걸 이해 못 하면 인간은 영원히 이해 못 하는 거다, 미카엘.” 베엘제붑은 그런 미카엘의 어깨를 잡아 바로 일으키며 자신의 검지를 미카엘의 어금니 쪽으로 깊이 집어넣었다.

“내 손가락을 음식이라고 생각해. 이렇게 어금니 사이에 넣어서- 그렇지. 턱을 위아래로 움직여서 씹는 거야. 하지만 너무 세게 씹지는 마. 어쨌거나 내 손가락은 음식이 아니라고. 그래, 잘하고 있어. 그래. 그리고 다 씹으면-” 베엘제붑은 이제 중지를 집어넣어 미카엘의 혀를 잡았다. “이렇게 혀를 말아서 목구멍 뒤로 삼키는 거야.”

베엘제붑의 검지와 중지가 미카엘의 혀끝을 목 안쪽으로 살짝 말자 미카엘의 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 천사는 울 수 없었지만, 육체를 입고 온 이상 이런 신체적 반응은 당연한 것이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 눈물을 처음 보았고, 그 사실이 베엘제붑을 흥분시켰다. 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 턱을 한손으로 받쳐주며 손가락을 뺐다. 미카엘의 입술에서 투명한 액체가 줄처럼 이어져 베엘제붑의 손가락 끝에 걸리더니 이내 끊어졌다.

“자, 이제 내가 알려준 대로 그걸 다시 먹어봐.” 미카엘의 침으로 범벅이 된 손가락을 재킷에 대충 닦으며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

미카엘은 눈가를 닦고는 포도 한 알을 뜯었다(심지어 다시 포도를 통째로 집어넣으려던 걸 베엘제붑이 말리고 나서야 이게 한 알씩 먹는 과일이라는 걸 알 수 있었다). 포도알은 그대로 미카엘의 입 속으로 들어갔고, 미카엘은 베엘제붑이 가르쳐준 대로 자신의 어금니 사이에 포도알이 올라올 수 있게 노력했다. 씹고, 삼키고- 인간에겐 아주 간단해 보이는 이 행위가 천사에겐 얼마나 어려운 일인지 모를 것이다. 아지라파엘과 같은 아주 특수한 경우를 제외하고는 단 한 번도 ‘씹어서 삼킨다’는 행위를 해본 적 없는 존재에게 말이다. 미카엘은 포도를 두 송이쯤 먹었을 때에야 제대로 씹어서 삼킬 수 있게 되었다. 그 중간 중간 베엘제붑의 손가락이 큰 역할을 해주긴 했지만, 어쨌거나 고통 없이 무언가를 먹었다는 것에 미카엘은 진심으로 즐거움을 느꼈다. 마지막 포도알을 삼켰을 때 미카엘은 베엘제붑에게 미소를 지어보였고, 베엘제붑은 다시 한 번 등에 소름이 끼쳤다.

식사를 마치고 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 소재를 밝히지 않는 조건으로 매일 괜찮은 저녁 식사를 대접 받기로 했다.

“어차피 매일 연습한다며. 음식물 처리는 폭식의 악마가 할 일이지.”

매일의 저녁 식사 약속, 베엘제붑은 그때까지만 해도 알지 못 했다. 매일의 약속을 매일 지키는 행위가 결국 일상이 된다는 걸 말이다. 적어도 그 순간까지는 미카엘의 고통스러운 표정과 멍청한 짓거리를 혼자 본다는 즐거움 밖에 알지 못 했다. 물론 가브리엘이 과로로 쓰러진다는 유쾌한 상상은 덤이었다.


End file.
